


500 Words You Should Know:  # 417 - Retribution by Shamashe for Fire_Sign

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Free style, Happy Ending, Heroism, Injury, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending idea (for Hugh) for S3 E4, Blood and Money.<br/>It also includes tie-in’s to “500 Words… #200: Gargantuan.”  Thanks for the prompt!  </p>
<p>Hugh seeks to escape his fears – Jack enlightens his – Phryne opens her heart - Dot's upset with Jack - Hugh's a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know:  # 417 - Retribution by Shamashe for Fire_Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Canberra, because I traveled there once and found it intriguing.  
> Most historical information came from Wikipedia.  
> FYI: “Parliament House” is real, as is the “High Court.” The title, “Justice” is real, but not meant to be a specific person.  
> The “Kings Police Medal” was real in 1929, but was changed in 1940. The police medal and rank are also real.  
> Jumping up two ranks would have been unusual, but not unrealistic, given the “KPM.” It would have taken saving a high official to warrant such honors.  
> I’ve tried to remain true to titles and protocol, out of respect for the commonwealth, but have altered some references for the sake of the story.

Retribution  
(\ˌre-trə-ˈbyü-shən\\) 

noun

1\. Punishment for doing something wrong  
2\. The dispensing or receiving of reward or punishment especially in the hereafter  
3\. Something given or exacted in recompense; especially punishment

\--*--

 

“Hugh, are you not feeling well?” Dot was seriously concerned that something had happened to her fiancé. He looked pale and grey and was sweating profusely. Still in uniform, he had just come from work. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” “I, ah, I,” Hugh stammered, as he dropped his head into his arms and leaned forward onto the table. 

Dot came around to stand by him and stroked his shoulder. He looked up and reached back to touch her hand. “Dotty, I’m so sorry I talked to you the way I did. I was angry about something at work. I had no right. I love you so much Dotty, please forgive me.” He pulled her hand forward and kissed it, pressing it to his cheek before letting go. “It’s ok, Hugh…” 

Then he dropped his head back down in his arms. “No, it’s not!” Hugh said brokenly. “Oh God, Dotty, what have I done? What will I do if I’m not a police officer? How can I support us?” Hugh’s stomach lurched and he felt sick. He felt a headache coming on. He felt like crying.

“Hugh Collins,” she started, but he cut her off. “Dotty, I’m truly sorry, but please, I just need some time to think.” “All right, Hugh, here, have some of this cocoa.” Dot left Hugh to “think” and went to check on Phryne. 

Hugh stared at the table for long minutes. Then he got up and took some paper off the small corner desk. Grimly, he quickly wrote out three notes. The first - accepting an offer of transport duty. He’d drop it off on his way back to the station to gather his things. The second - a note to Miss Fisher. The third - was a note to Dotty. He left them on the table and then walked out the kitchen door. 

“Is there anything you need, Miss?” Phryne was pacing back and forth in the parlor, apparently, talking to herself. She had a letter in her hand and was gesturing and then running her hand through her hair. “New case, Miss?” Phryne stopped, looked up at Dot and gave a sigh. “No, not yet, Dot and thank you, but no, I don’t need anything but some answers.” “Answers, Miss?” “Yes, Dot, answers to the inexplicable behaviors of the male species.” “Oh. Yes, I understand. Well, if there’s nothing else, I’ll just be going.” 

“Collins!” No answer. “Collins! Do you have...” No answer. Jack walked out to the front desk, but no one was there. He peeked into the lavatory, but it was empty too. The phone rang and Jack answered it, “City South. Yes, I’ll give him the message.” 

He walked into the back office, looked around and said, “Has anyone seen Collins?” A young Constable snapped to an attention stance and said, “No, Sir!” Jack looked at the young man and said, “Relax, Richards, but perhaps you could mind the desk until Collins gets back.” “Yes, Sir. Glad to, Sir.” 

Jack went back to his office and picked up the duty roster. Hugh was posted as active. He looked at the clock -- it wasn’t yet 10 a.m., too early for a lunch break. Besides, Dot hadn’t come by with her usual basket of goodies yet. “That’s odd,” he said to himself.

3:00 p.m. “A call has come in for you, Sir. It’s the Deputy Commissioner, Sir.” “Thank you, Richards, by the way, have you seen Collins yet?” “No, Sir, I haven’t.” “Very well, I’ll take it in my office.”

“Inspector Robinson,” Jack answered. “Inspector, I just wanted to inform you that I have found a Constable to escort our Federal Witness.” “Excellent! Who’s the lucky man?” Jack said dryly. “I believe he’s one of yours, Inspector, a Constable Collins.” Jack swallowed, “Constable Collins, Sir? When did this occur?” “Last night, Inspector, he volunteered -- left this morning. Quite surprising, but timely, wouldn’t you say?” “Yes, Sir.” 

“I’ve already cut the paperwork on this. You’ll be receiving it shortly. And, Inspector, I do have a replacement Constable for you, named Bennett. He can report in tomorrow, if you can make do today.” Jack said, “I already have a Constable filling in, Sir, I suggest we simply keep him on until Collins returns.” “Very well, Inspector, see to it then.”

“Sir, one more thing?” Jack asked, “May I ask WHY Collins said he volunteered?” “Yes, well, about that. It was rather odd. He seemed quite determined, saying something about needing to prove his worth, Inspector. Has he been reprimanded in some way I should know about?” 

“No Sir, I was just curious as to his reasons. It is a potentially hazardous duty after all and he has just become engaged.” “Yes, well, he didn’t mention that and I saw no reason to turn him down. Assuming all goes well, he should be returned to you in a week or two. I’ll keep you apprised.” “Thank you, Sir.” “Good day, Inspector.” “Good day, Sir.”

Jack was irritated. He paced around his office, muttering to himself. “Canberra! Hugh ran off to Canberra!” He walked up to the territorial map and smacked his hand against the wall. “I told him to take some time to think, not go running off to the edge of the bloody outback!” 

Scanning the map with his finger, he traced the probable route from Melbourne to Canberra, the country’s new Capital city. “Two days travel with a ‘hostile,’ Federal Witness!” Jack shook his head, “Hugh, what were you thinking?” He sighed. “I wonder if he’s told Dot?”

“Inspector Robinson?” “Yes, Richards, what is it?” “There’s a young woman here to see you, Sir, named Williams, Dorothy Williams, Sir.” “Yes, Richards, please see her in.” 

“Inspector.” Jack looked up to see a Dot he’d never seen before. She was angry, really angry! “At him?” he thought, “Just perfect! First Hugh, now Dot. Who would be next, Miss Fisher – again?” “Miss Williams, please have a seat, what can I do for you?” 

“I’ll remain standing thank you!” Dot said curtly. “What did you do, Inspector? What did you say to Hugh to make him leave?” “Dot?” “Leave, Inspector, as in vacated, departed. He’s gone Inspector! He’s abandoned his work and he’s abandoned me too! We were to be married and now he’s gone! What did you do?” She almost screamed that last part. 

Jack said, as calmly as he could, “Dot, please calm down. Why do you think I had anything to do with this?” Dot blinked and swallowed hard, glaring at Jack. “You knew? You knew and you didn’t tell me?” “I’ve just found out, Dot, just this moment.” “Where is he, Inspector?” “I don’t know that yet, Dot.” Jack was trying to keep an even voice, “Tell me what you know, please.” 

Dot almost threw her note onto Jack’s desk. “Read this, Inspector!” 

Jack picked up the note and read it. “My dearest Dotty, I have shamed myself in front of you and in front of Inspector Robinson. My actions have affected, Miss Fisher as well. While I may have had good intentions, my behavior reflects a man of lesser experience and of lesser character than the man you’ve come to know. I know that now and if I am to deserve a life with you, I must prove myself worthy of that privilege. I must also prove myself worthy of attaining sufficient rank and stature if I am to remain on the police force and support our marriage. I must find a way to make up my actions to you and to Inspector Robinson. I can only hope that Miss Fisher may forgive me as well. I cannot remain and properly do what I must, right now. I love you my dearest, Dotty. You are everything to me. I will strive to make you proud of me and to make myself worthy of you. With all my heart, your Hugh.” 

Jack looked up to see Dot collapse into the nearest chair, holding her hands up to her face. Jack got up and walked over to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder, which was shaking. “Dot, please believe me, I will do whatever I can to bring Hugh back and see that he’s safe.” 

Jack felt sickened by how a single action on his part had rippled out to affect so many lives, in such dramatic ways. He also felt guilty for making Hugh sweat, for even allowing a moment to go by in which he would fear retribution. “This is all my fault,” Jack thought. It pained him to see Dot suffering for his mistake. 

After Dot left, he called DC Barrows back and asked for Hugh’s schedule and the specifics of the transport. Jack went back and forth over it -- “Should he go, or let Hugh do the job he’d been trained for? 

If he went, Hugh would probably quit, thinking that he couldn’t be trusted. If he stayed and something happened, it would be on his head.” Jack felt like his jaw would crack from clenching his teeth. 

At that moment, her heels smacking the floor, Phryne marched into his office, jerked the chair back and sat down abruptly, leaving a sputtering Constable Richards trailing after her. 

“It’s alright, Richards, she can stay.” 

“I certainly hope so, Jack, you may need me for this one!” “Phryne?” “It’s Dot, Jack, she’s upstairs packing, ready to leave at a moments notice, should Hugh be found. She seems to feel that Hugh’s job - AND the wedding - is at risk, or that he has been sent away because of something you did! 

So what happened, Jack? What on earth did you say to him?” Phryne gave him one of those looks that pinned him to his seat. 

“Actually, nothing, Phryne.” Jack said, tiredly. “The promotion he applied for was given to the Deputy Commissioner’s Nephew, without notice. Even I can’t override an act of nepotism. Unfortunately, it came on the heels of his mother throwing him out and him delivering that letter to you.” 

“Hugh was angry and tried to resign, but I wouldn’t let him. I told him to take some time to think about his decision instead.” Phryne nodded. “Apparently though, Hugh thinks that I am devising some sort of punishment. So he offered himself to Deputy Commissioner Barrows last night, for a special duty posting as a Federal Witness Transport Officer.” Phryne looked shocked. 

He took a deep breath and went on, “I just found out that he left early this morning. Right now, I would guess that he’s roughly halfway to Canberra -- with a key Federal Witness who’s being hunted by the ‘colleagues’ of a very dangerous criminal!" 

"No one else has wanted to do this transport, Phryne, as it would probably make them a target! Hugh’s fully qualified and would have known what he was getting into, but it is still dangerous duty! I don’t know if he has plans after he delivers the witness.” 

He paused, clearing his throat at sudden emotion. “But I do know that I need to talk to him, Phryne. I need to personally apologize to him for acting like an ass. It grieves me to think that he felt jeopardized because I was jealous, angry and half drunk one night!” 

Jack stood up and put one hand on his desk, leaning over slightly. He took a deeper breath and then straightened up. At the look on her face, he said, “Phryne, I honestly didn’t know that Hugh had done this until the DC called me a short while ago. Then Dot came by and now, you are here. I haven’t even decided my next course of action yet.” 

Phryne studied him for a moment and then said, “Jack, you simply must contact Hugh as soon as you can and tell him that he is in no danger of losing his job! He may be putting his life at risk to prove his worth to you!” 

“Yes,” Jack said turning, “He said something like that in his note to Dot.” “His note, Jack?” He nodded, “The one she showed me earlier.” 

“That’s odd, I was coming to tell you that I received a note from Hugh this morning. He asked me to ‘forgive him for his mistake.’ Can I assume he’s referring to his delivery of your letter?” 

“Probably, Phryne, though that may not be all of it.” 

“Well, Jack, I don’t know if Hugh needs to fear your reprisal, but he may well need to fear Dotty’s. I have never seen her so angry. She believes that Hugh abandoned her. And she thinks it’s your fault!” 

“Yes, Phryne, I know.”

“So what are we going to do about this, Jack?” “We?” “Why yes! Hugh and Dot have been hurt, partly because of us and we have to fix it!” 

Jack looked sideways at her then said, “Yes, Phryne, we do.” 

He sat back down at his desk. “I have to trust that Hugh will return because he wants to and maybe I can help with that, but he has to regain his self-respect by himself.” Phryne nodded. 

He looked down for a moment, frowning as he thought, “This all started with a letter, perhaps it should end with a letter.” 

He looked up at Phryne, “I’ll be recommending Hugh to the Chief Commissioner for rank reassessment personally - his current actions should carry some weight. Then, if she’ll let me, I’m going to speak with Dot again and try to clear things up with her.” 

“I can help with that, Jack.” He smiled, “Thank you Phryne.” 

Jack got up, came around to the other side of the desk and sat on the edge of it, facing Phryne. “But before I do anything else, I want to apologize to you once more.” 

“It’s not necessary, Jack.” 

“But it is, Phryne,” he said, with a catch in his voice. “There’s more going on here than just my letter. I have discovered some things about myself recently that I need to tell you – now - face to face.” 

“What things, Jack?” She said softly. 

He looked at her with great tenderness, “I’m in love with you! You have opened my heart and let me see myself as I am, not as I thought I was, or had become.” 

“I couldn’t act on my feelings fast enough recently. When I heard that you had been with another man, my stubborn pride made me jealous and angry and closed down my heart. But I don’t want to be closed, Phryne. Loving you may be a risk, but loving you has opened me up and that’s too precious to me to ever disregard.” 

Phryne looked at Jack and saw the naked truth on his face. In that moment, she felt her heart open too. She finally told herself the truth she’d been afraid to acknowledge. She could love again - and she loved Jack! He had opened her heart, just as he said she had opened his. He had let her see herself too. And she couldn’t imagine ever really wanting to be with anyone else again. 

She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. “Phryne, did I just hear you correctly?” 

“What, Jack?” 

“You said you couldn’t imagine ever really wanting to be with anyone else again.” 

“I did? I said that out loud?” 

“Yes, Phryne, you did!” Jack smiled as he walked to the door to lock it. 

He walked back to where she was now perched on his desk and stood within reach of her. “Jack?” “It’s ok, Phryne.” He smiled again, “I was a fool to not have let you know how I felt sooner. I could have avoided all of this by just admitting it and being honest about my desires.” 

“And do you desire me, Jack?” 

“Well, of course I do, Phryne, but I have needed to act the gentlemen, thinking I couldn’t give you the edge. Thinking that if I indulged you, you would then discard me. I didn’t trust you, Phryne. I thought it was because I was jealous, but it wasn’t, I didn’t trust myself.” 

“But this that has occurred now with Hugh and Dot has made me know what I have given up in the name of pride, instead of gained for the sake of love.” Jack hesitated.

“Phryne, what I discovered is that I have to stay open with Hugh and with Dot and with everyone that I care about. Especially you! I can’t close down and live with myself anymore. I can’t bear that I’ve caused pain because of my pride.” 

It was a big admission, but Jack felt great relief by saying it. Having done so, he realized that he could accept whatever she chose to do next. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he let it fall, making no attempt to wipe it away.

Phryne was looking at him intently. Jack stepped closer to her and they both looked into each other for some time. He could see her battling within herself. Battling her fear of being controlled - of being used. Jack battled his old fears too - of being rejected or ridiculed. 

But then, he saw a slight grin on her face and realized that he was grinning too. In that moment, they both felt more connected somehow, softened by their ability to be honest with themselves and each other. 

And with that unspoken admission, they both simply let go of their fears and let their love for each other come forth. It was as if they needed to witness the transition in each other to have it be real. 

And with it came a bravery. In Jack, that he could be more emotionally open and still remain true to himself. In Phryne, that she could be vulnerable and still remain autonomous. They both realized, at the same moment, that they could trust themselves - and each other - to uphold the qualities they most valued. 

They both reached out at the same time to hold each other. And in that embrace, they exchanged a love between them that acknowledged and blended their feelings. 

When they stepped back, they both felt renewed - stronger and fresher than either of them had felt in years. They leaned back in and shared a gentle kiss, as if to seal the deal they had finally made between them.

Now, it was time to deal with Dot and Hugh.

As Phryne gathered her purse, Jack said, “Richards, I will be at this number if Constable Collins calls in. Please have the call transferred immediately.” “Yes, Sir, I will, Sir. 

And, Sir, should I expect the lady to be coming to your office again?" "Yes, Richards, you should." 

BACK AT WARDLOW. Phryne had convinced Dot to speak with Jack further. As she sat down, Jack looked at Dot with compassion. 

“I know you are upset with me Dot, but I swear to you that I knew nothing of Hugh’s decision to take on this special duty. In fact, I suspect that he made his decision because he didn’t get the promotion he requested, though I had nothing to do with that.” 

"Yes, Inspector," Dot said tightly. 

"Please believe that I have done everything I can to assure that Hugh’s journey is as safe as possible, Dot.” 

"Thank you, Inspector.” Dot sat straighter, lacing her hands together in her lap. 

Jack said softly, “I think that Hugh is doing this for the right reasons and that we have to allow him the chance to prove himself. Because if he doesn’t, he will not be able to be the man he wants to be. And that would not allow you a happy marriage, do you think?” 

“No, Inspector, I suppose not.” 

Jack took a breath, “I have no wish to intrude on your lives, Dot, but I would like to say that I hope you can continue to hold your faith in Hugh, he’s a good man. I wish, for you both, that you have happy lives together.” 

Dot looked down at her hands. She had been looking at Jack with suspicion and even anger, but she could hear the honesty in his voice and the sincerity of his concern for her. She nodded at him and right then, decided to stop letting her fear make her distrust him. She believed that Jack had Hugh’s best interests at heart and she knew that Hugh looked up to him immensely. 

So she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and forgive him as she had been brought up to do. But as she thought this, Dot suddenly realized that perhaps she needed forgiveness herself, for holding Jack in suspicion and blame. She decided she would talk to Father Grogan about it. 

Then she thought, “Perhaps a miracle could happen if she kept her faith in Hugh – and the Inspector too.” Jack saw her shoulders drop and her face change. When she looked back up at him, he said, “Thank you, Dot, for believing me.” 

She attempted a smile and said, “Please keep him safe, Inspector.” 

Phryne peeked into the room just then and, seeing that things had calmed down, came in. Dot excused herself and went up to her room. Phryne said, “Now, let’s see what else needs to be done.” Jack gave her a tender smile and a kiss and said, “I’ll have to go back to the station to finish things up.” 

He made a few more calls later that evening to track Hugh’s progress, then hit a dead end. He would have to follow up again first thing in the morning. It appeared so far, that Hugh was close to Canberra with no reported mishaps. He would head straight to Parliament House and into the special hearing when he got in. 

Jack called Phryne to let her know the status of things. Then he headed home after declining the offer of a drink. He felt hopeful, but was exhausted from the emotions of the day. 

City South received the news the next morning. The telegram said: “Shots fired at Parliament House – stop – Federal Witness, Justice and Constable attacked – stop - Sniper dead, Justice and Constable taken to Hospital - stop. 

As soon as Jack found out that it involved Hugh’s duty, he got on the next train. He left a message for Phryne and Dot with Mr. Butler. 

Two days later, when Hugh woke up from surgery, Jack was the first face he saw. 

Hugh attempted to smile. “In-spec-tor,” Hugh said groggily, through a very dry mouth. Jack picked up a water glass and the nurse nodded her consent. Jack helped him take a drink. 

“I’m in the hospital aren’t I? How bad is it?” 

Jack said, “You were shot in the hip and leg, Hugh, they’ve done surgery and removed the bullets. You’re going to be just fine and be able to walk your beautiful bride down the isle next month.” Hugh smiled at that. 

“Witness alive? Justice?” 

“Yes Hugh, the Justice is right down the hall. He got hit in the arm, but it missed his chest because of your actions. He’ll be fine.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hugh said slowly. “What happened to the witness?” 

“Apparently, the witness was able to duck and escaped injury. He’s in custody at the moment for his own protection.” 

“I know you’ll be filing your report, but do you feel up to telling me what happened?” Jack asked. Hugh nodded and coughed and winced in pain. Jack motioned to the nurse nearby and after medication was dispensed, Hugh started to talk with a slur, “Take your time, Hugh,” Jack said 

Closing his eyes, Hugh thought back, reliving what had occurred. For a moment, Jack thought he might have gone to sleep, but then he roused and said, “I shot the sniper to save the Justice, Sir.” 

“The report shows that you tackled the Justice and got shot in the process.” Jack said. “Can you elaborate?”

Hugh nodded, “Well, Sir, I delivered the witness to the Bailiff, at the special hearing in the High Court and went over to the left side of visitors seating. I took a seat on the aisle about half way back, so I could watch the proceedings. The room filled up and they brought the witness to the side to ready him. We all rose for the Justice to come in.”

“Just as he did, I noticed a man standing across the aisle from me, who matched the description in my briefing of one of the snipers to be looking for. Just as I saw him, he saw me and then everything happened at once.” 

“He used the fanfare of the Justice entering to pull his gun and shoot at my witness. Then he turned and tried to escape up the aisle and took several shots towards the Justice, who was coming down the aisle.”

“I had pulled my gun and shouted ‘get down’ when I saw him shoot at my witness. And just as he started to shoot towards the Justice, I shot him. By then, the Justice had moved right next to me and when I saw the sniper shoot towards him, I tackled the Justice to try to protect him. I got off another shot as we fell.”

“I didn’t know I’d been shot until it was over. I saw blood and heard the Justice moan and then I guess I must have blacked out, because that’s all I can remember and now I’m here. Did I get the sniper?” 

“Yes, Hugh, you did,” Jack said, “But you didn’t kill him. According to the report, he shot at you one more time before the guards got him. Witnesses say that your quick thinking saved the Justice’s life. You showed exceptional focus in protecting him. Apparently, you were very heroic!” Jack said with a smile. 

“Does Dotty know?” 

“Yes, Hugh, she’s been told that you were wounded, but that you’re ok.” 

“Dotty, oh, she must be furious, all I did was leave her a note.” “Yes, I read it, Hugh.” “You read it?” 

“She brought it to me, demanding to know where you were. You went off and left her you know! She was pretty upset. But we’ve had a talk and I think you may find things a bit better than you fear when you come back home.”

“Home,” Hugh sighed. “I wish I were coming back to a home, but my mother threw me out, Sir. And, after the way I acted with you, if I don’t have a job either, I don’t know what I’ll do."

“Hugh, please don’t be worried about any of that. If nothing else, you can stay with me for awhile and then, I do believe, Miss Fisher has some plans for your housing.” 

“As to your job, you definitely have one waiting for you,” Jack said, “If you still want it that is? You’ll be in here for a while yet, until you can walk. So maybe you can do that ‘thinking’ you were going to do.” 

“I’ve done it, Sir,” Hugh said seriously. Then he added, “Sir, I am so very sorry that I delivered that letter to Miss Fisher. I truly thought I was helping you.” 

“Yes, Hugh, I know. And I owe you an apology too!” 

“For what, Sir?” 

“If I had not been such an ass, I wouldn’t have written that letter to begin with and you wouldn’t have been put into this predicament. That I caused you any pain, grieves me deeply Hugh. I’m sorry!” 

“No apology needed, Sir. I was upset about the promotion not coming through and I acted rashly. I thought I had something to prove.” 

“Well,” said Jack, “I’d say you did just that. You took on a dangerous assignment and delivered an important Federal Witness. You also saved the life of a High Court Justice. So, you’re a hero now, Hugh! Be prepared to expect all that comes with it.” Jack grinned. Hugh didn’t. 

“Oh, no!” 

“Oh, yes!” Jack grinned again. 

“Thank you, Inspector.” 

“Hugh, I think you can call me Jack. What do you say?” 

“All right, Sir – Jack, but not at work.” 

“Well, something else then, and I hope you can hear it, because Dot and you are worth it and it may help you to have a long and happy marriage.” 

“Love is something you must trust, Hugh. Because it lights up the parts of you that even you didn’t know existed. It allows you to be free of your personal demons and shows you that you can be more that you ever thought you could be.”

“I should have had the courage to tell Miss Fisher that I loved her and allowed that trust to be more important than anything. I forgot that. And you have reminded me. I’m grateful to you, Hugh.” To Hugh’s surprise, Jack stuck out his hand to shake his in an act of friendship and respect. 

“May I quote you on that, Inspector?” Phryne said. 

Jack turned so quickly he got dizzy. “Miss Fisher, how did you get here so fast?” 

“Did you forget that I’m a pilot, Jack? Flying is just slightly faster than the train I believe. Once we heard the news, Dot here could wait no more. She would have walked if I hadn’t offered her a ride. And believe me, to get her up in an aeroplane was a true act of ‘doing anything’ for love.” 

Phryne turned at a sound and said, “Yes, Dot he’s right here, alive and well. You can come in and see him. The Inspector and I are going to check in on the Justice.” Jack smiled. 

Hugh smiled up at Dot, relief filling him. “How could you go off like that and leave me, Hugh Collins! I’ve been worried sick about you!” Then Dot bent over the bed and hugged Hugh fiercely and whispered in his ear, “Oh, Hugh, I feared I had lost you, after I waited my whole life to find you. Please come back to me, Hugh, I love you more than anything.” 

Hugh smiled, “Oh, Dotty, I do love you, I do. I can hardly wait to say those words to you in front of the priest. Will you still marry me, Dotty?” 

“Oh yes, I will, Hugh Collins, you can count on it.” 

BACK IN MELBOURNE. 

“On behalf of his Majesty, King George VI and the Commonwealth of Australia, Constable Hugh Collins, is hereby awarded the prestigious ‘King's Police Medal’ for ‘Conspicuous gallantry’ and ‘Distinguished Service,’ entitling him to present his royal warrant as ‘KPM’ hereafter. 

Constable Collins, has rightly earned this award due to the ‘exceptional circumstances of his perilous duties,’ which resulted in a lifesaving act upon a Justice of the High Court of Australia in the Federal Capital Territory of Canberra.” 

As Hugh received his Medal, the Justice shook his hand and said, “I congratulate you, Sir and offer you my personal gratitude for saving my life!” 

“It was truly my honor, Sir,” Hugh said, “I’m just glad to have been of service to you.” 

“You were, Collins. You certainly were!”

As the Justice sat down, Deputy Commissioner Barrows stepped up and held up his hand to quiet the crowd. He requested Hugh step forward, shook his hand and said, “It is with great pride that I bestow upon Constable Hugh Collins an additional medal. 

He has distinguished himself above and beyond his duty by a ‘particular incident involving a lifesaving act’ and has therefore earned the ‘Victoria Police Valour Award’ -- given to him for his ‘exceptional bravery in extremely perilous circumstances.’”

“It is also my honor to officially promote him to the rank of ‘Leading Senior Grade Constable’ within the Victoria Police Detective Division, Melbourne, Australia.” 

Commissioner Barrows pinned the medal ribbon bar next to the ‘KPM’ and called Jack to the forestage. Jack saluted DC Barrows. Barrows said, “Detective Inspector, John Robinson, would you please present this promotion.” 

Jack stepped up to Hugh. “Constable Collins, as your superior officer within the City South Detective Division of the Victoria Police, it is hereby incumbent upon me to present you with the rank insignia of ‘Leading Senior Constable.’” 

Jack opened the box with the Chevron and Stripes and held it out so that Hugh could see the insignia. Hugh’s eyes widened as he saw the symbols of his new rank and station. He proudly took the box, stepped back and threw Jack a salute. 

Jack said, “Congratulations, ‘Leading Senior Constable’ Collins, your honor is well deserved.” Then DC Barrows and Jack stood back and saluted Hugh. The crowd applauded. 

Hugh saw his mother sitting in the front row, with his nephew and sister. His mother was wiping at a tear and his little nephew saluted him with a big smile. 

In the row behind them, Dotty sat with Phryne, Jane, Aunt Prudence, Mr. Butler, Bert and Cec. 

Dotty had her hand across her heart and threw him a kiss. Dotty and Phryne looked at each other and Phryne caught Jack’s eye. They all had the same thought. 

Welcome home Hugh!


End file.
